You Never Know What Could Happen
by WolfPuppy
Summary: Kagome was a geek in the past...now she's back from one year...and she's out for revenge on all those that picked on her. Those included Yuske, Hiei, Keiko, and many others. She had asked out Kurama once but he rejected her, leaving her heartbroken. Now t


You Never Know What Could Happen...

**Summary: **Kagome was a geek in the past...now she's back from one year...and she's out for revenge on all those that picked on her. Those included Yuske, Hiei, Keiko, and many others. She had asked out Kurama once but he rejected her, leaving her heartbroken. Now that she's back...what's going to happen?ONESHOT IYYYH

Kagome smirked as she drove down the road towards her old school. Sakura High. That's where she was picked on for so many months and days to 2 years. Now she's back as a Senior and she changed from a girl who wore geeky clothes, braces, and glasses and also had her hair in a bun. It's been 3 years since she came back through the well and took a year to get back up to pace with everyone. The jewel had been completed...and Naraku dead. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all showed up in the future. Now she was driving a silver convertable that Sesshoumaru had bought for her.

Her long silky black/blue hair reached her waist and had a natural wave to it. Her blue eyes made the sky look dull. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her mid-thighs and was loose on her legs. She also had on a tight silver spagetti strapped tank top that stuck to her D sized breast and her flat stomach. She also had on a silver belt that was just on her hips and wasn't attached to her skirt or anything. She also had on black sandals that had jewels all over the straps. And to think she hid her body behind geek clothes. She no longer had braces leaving her with perfectly white teeth, no glasses but now contacts and she ditched all her geek clothes.

Kagome pulled into the school parking lot and smirked slightly as kids looked over at her, including her long ago crush Kurama as well as the kids that picked on her. Kagome put on her black sunglasses and got her emerald green backpack from the back seat and turned off the car and got out, turning on the alarm and putting up the roof. Kagome walked past Kurama, Keiko, Yuske, and Hiei as they were standing in a small group. Actually she walked right through them.

"Hey watch it kid!" Yuske yelled at her. Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Why don't you watch it?" Kagome said in a calm voice before turning her head and walking again. She left Yuske there...shocked. Kagome walked into the office. "I need my schedule..."

The secertary, Sango, smiled. "Hey Kags!" Kagome smiled and took off her sunglasses and put them on her head. "Hey Sango...Can I have my schedule now?" Sango nods and printed it out and handed it to her. "Remember you can't get in trouble and expect not to get punished...Miroku is the principle after all.." Kagome smirked. "Oh this is going to be a fuuuuun year..." Sango laughed slightly. "Need anyone to show you around Kags?" Kagome shook her head. "Naaaah" Kagome walked out of the office and looked at her schedule for the semester.

_1st Hour: Geomtry_

_2nd Hour: P.E._

_3rd Hour: Science Honors_

_4th Hour: English Honors_

_5th Hour: Lunch_

_6th Hour: History Honors_

_7th Hour: Study Hall_

_8th Hour: Theatre Arts_

Kagome smiled. Sango had put her in excellent classes. She walked towards her first classroom. It was with a Ms. Chavez. Kagome knocked on the door lightly. She could hear kids going quiet as the teacher walked to the door. Ms. Chavez opened the door. "Oh! You must be the new student..come in come in.." Kagome walked in and looked around. Great she had Kurama, Yuske, Keiko, and Hiei first hour...She thought sarcasticly. The teacher looked at Kagome's schedule before handing it back. "Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi she transferred here from Shikon High." Surprise went on Yuske, Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama's faces.

"Kagome go and sit behind Kurama and beside Keiko." Kagome nodded and walked to her seat and sat down and took out a notebook and started taking notes and all the four could do was stare. Kagome finally got annoyed. "Take a picture it'll last longer." Kagome hissed which surprised them more. Suddenly a kid walked in with a dozen roses and whispered something in the teachers ear. The teacher nodded and pointed to Kagome who was working on the assignment. The student walked to Kagome and put the roses on her desk and handed her a card.

Kagome blinked and looked at the roses and then read the card.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you like your birthday gift because this is one of the many me and Sess are sending our favorite sister. Just hope you like it._

_Love your brother,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled and put the roses on her backpack which was on the ground and started on her work again. She had a bright smile on her face. Soon the class ended and Kagome walked out into the hall and towards her locker. She opened her locker and put the roses in it. Yuske, Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama walked up. "Hey dorkface." Keiko sneered at Kagome. Kagome looked at her before looking around. "Were you talking to me?" Kagome asked looking confused. Keiko snorts. "Of course you are the only dork here..."

Kagome blinked before laughing. "Keiko Keiko Keiko...Let me give you information about my new life. I started over from being a geek. Correction I was never a geek I just hid because I had a person after my life...I had to change my apperance completely. You know what the best part about it is?" Keiko shook her head, she was shocked! So were the guys! "I was never hurt by your insults I was laughing on the inside while I cried on the outside. Don't you think I was good at acting the part? Better than you ever could oh wait..you were the one saying the things. Just so you know my brother was really pissed at you for what you did to me even though I said it didn't hurt me...So expect Inuyasha to break up with you..." Kagome said and turned around.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW INUYASHA!" Keiko screamed. Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Didn't I just tell you...He's my brother along with Sesshoumaru...And Shippo's my adorable little baby brother. Have you ever been to our pent house here in Japan?" Keiko shook her head. Kagome smirked. "Well Inuyasha's taken loads of girls up there to have fun I guess..you aren't worth his time..." Keiko got tears in her eyes. Kagome then shook her head. "Do you know how it feels now? When you love someone and it seems like that love you but then...everything comes apart in an instant?" Keiko nods. Kagome held her hand out. "Truce?" Keiko smiled and shook her hand. "Truce..." Kagome looked at the guys. "I guess I can forgive you guys as well..." They nodded and they all started walking.

**FINAL BELL**

Kagome, Keiko, Yuske, Hiei, and Kurama all walked out of the school laughing and talking. Kurama took a deep breathe. "Kagome...can I talk to you...alone?" Kagome blinked before nodding and followed Kurama to a desert part of the courtyard in front of the school. "Kagome you remember that day when you asked me out?" Kagome sighed and nodded. "I wish I could forget though..." Kurama frowned slightly. "You want to know why I said no?" Kagome blinked and nodded. She never got a reason.

"I said no was because me and my family were going to America for a year and a half...and we just got back a couple of months ago. I liked...no I still like you a lot and it's only grew the time we weren't together Kagome. It took a lot out of me when I saw tears in your eyes...Kagome I'm so sorry..." Kagome's eyes started to weld up with tears before she hugged him tightly around the neck. "Oh Kurama..." She cried into his chest. He just held onto her as she cried.

"I love you so much Kurama...So much.." She whispered the last part. She felt Kurama lift her head up and place a small kiss on her lips. "I love you too..my rose..." Kagome smiled. She could get used to that nickname.

**5 years later**

Kagome and Kurama were sitting out on the porch of their two story house. Kagome was a successful lawyer since she loved to argue and Kurama became a well known and successful buisnessman which made games about the Fedal Era and Yoko Kurama's life. They were flying off the selves.

As Kurama and Kagome sat together. Kagome leaned onto Kurama, a cup of french vanilla capiccino in her hand. Kurama had a cup as well. They were also wrapped up snuggly in a blanket as they watched the snow fall slowly. It had been 2 years since they got married and yet...They never fought, they never got mad at each other...and they were about to have a baby in 4 months. Kagome knew that Kurama was a demon since she was a miko. She accepted him as he accepted her.

Kagome looked at Kurama. "Kurama..." She said softly. Kurama looked down at her. "Yes my rose?" Kagome smiled at her nickname. No matter how long it's been...she would always smile at being called 'my rose'. Kagome giggled slightly. "What do you think the baby will be a girl or boy?" Kurama smiled. "A girl..." Kagome blinked. "You don't want it to be a boy?" Kurama shook his head. "Because if it's a girl...then she'll look just like you...she will be very very beautiful..." Kagome blushed and kissed Kurama's cheek.

"You are too nice to me..." Kurama smiles. "I know..." Kagome hit his arms slightly. "Meanie!" Kurama just laughed and they just sat there together drinking their french vanilla capiccino. ( -starts drooling- I LOVE FRENCH VANILLA CAPICCINO! IT ROCKS! )

**4 months later**

"Push Kagome push..." Kurama said to his wife who was currently in labor.

"I AM PUSHING YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU EVER GET ME FUCKEN PREGNANT AGAIN! DON'T EVEN TOUCH ME!" Kagome screamed as she pushed and then took long deep breathes. Kurama blinked slightly and looked at the nurse who was smiling. "It happens all the time...Don't worry she just says that to relieve the pain..." Kurama sweatdrops slightly and nods. About 2 hours later a baby's cry erupted in the room bringing smiles to Kurama and Kagome's faces. The small child was placed in Kagome's arms. It was in fact a girl.

"I'm going to name her Emily Kirra Minamino..." Kagome said softly and smiled as her baby looked at her with her emerald green eyes. She had black hair that was starting to grow on her head as well. The nurses took Emily away so they clean her and weigh her and all that good stuff. Kurama kissed his wife's forehead and said the three words she heard that day in highschool.

"I love you my rose..." Kagome smiled. "I love you too Kurama..." They said a kiss that would seem just nothing to thoughs watching but it meant everything to Kurama and Kagome.

**END OF ONE-SHOT!**

San: AWWW THAT WAS TUUUT!

Wp: -smiles- yeah it was

Kur and Kag are blushing.

Hiei: Hn...idiots

Yus: It was ok..but I only talked like once in there...

Wp: MY STORY BACKIE THE UPIE!

Kei: Calm down killer!

Wp: Ok

Mir: Well it was good...

Wp: Thanks and Sango will you finish it?

San: Right..um...Oh yeah please review if you liked it because it would mean a lot of wolfpuppy -wp bows- and stuff like that -whispers now- even though it was kind of short

Wp: HEY I HEARD THAT -chases sango-

Mir: -sweatdrops- review please


End file.
